A Heart Divided: The Cody & Peter Story
by woundedhearts
Summary: A love triangle & a decision to make. When Cody Martin has his heart broken one too many times he looks for a quiet place to mend it. Will that prove to be a mistake or a blessing when he meets the man that may just hold the key to his happiness. MMpair
1. Chapter 1

**A Heart Divided: The Cody and Peter Story**

**AHD – Chapter 1: Betrayal**

It was a betrayal of the worst kind, it didn't inflict with blows but it hit its recipient hard none the less. A broken heart can cause just as much emotional pain as any physical hurt one can inflict on another. Only this type of scar cannot heal as easily, there are no medicines, no band aids to treat the wound, no this goes deeper and is much more painful.

As Cody Martin stood in that doorway witnessing the sight before him, he felt like he had been sucker punched. He's mind reeled from the surprise impact and he couldn't bring himself to understand what was taking place as if this was some hallucination or bad dream his mind had conjured up to trick him.

The two individuals on the bed continued their deceit not realizing he was even in the room. He felt invisible as if he were molded into the walls. His heart raced through a series of emotions from surprise to shock to disbelief to emotional pain, and finally anger.

He cleared his throat a few times in order to get their attention. Jacob had instantly looked over, as his lover continued to pleasure him oblivious to what was around him. What caught his eye made him freeze. Pushing the other guy off of him he sat up looking over at a tear stricken face.

"How could you?" Cody asked in a shaky whisper.

"I can explain."

"Can you?" he quietly asked.

"Hey what is going on here who the hell are you?" the man asked looking over toward the doorway.

"I'm his boyfriend, who the hell are you?"

"Whoa, hey man you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," The guy stood up and gathered his clothes together.

Getting dressed as quickly as he could he then rushed out of the room leaving the two of them by themselves. Cody slammed the door behind the man's retreating figure and took a breath facing the other boy as he did so.

"How long and how many others?"

"Cody I can explain," he told him, throwing on his boxers and a pair of jeans.

"You've said that so start explaining?"

"I just met him on the promenade deck and we were talking and one thing led to another and before I knew it we were down here," he said as he walked over to stand in front of him. "It was a mistake, and it won't happen again, satisfied?"

Jacob placed a hand on each of his shoulders as Cody took a step back out of his reach. "And how many other times did you make this mistake?" the blond boy asked as calmly as he could.

"I don't know what you mean?" Jacob asked as he sat down in his desk chair and picked up an apple that he began to munch on.

"How many times have you cheated on me?" Cody shouted grabbing the fruit from his hand and throwing it across the room.

"Cody don't be so melodramatic this was the only time, and I apologized."

"Melodramatic, I just walked in on you having sex with some random guy, and now you're telling me I shouldn't give a damn."

"I didn't say that, I just mean that you shouldn't be so sensitive about certain issues. It was a onetime thing, it's over, forgive, forget, and move on."

"Do you even realize what you've done, do you even care?" Cody asked surprised. "If you don't care about this and what you did, then you don't care about me."

"Don't be stupid, of course I care about you."

"Then why?" Cody shouted.

"Look there are certain things you're not ready to do, and these men are willing to do…those things."

"These men?" Cody emphasized. "So you're saying this isn't the first time."

"Cody come on, of all people I would think you'd be a little more sympathetic, why do you always make things about you?" he stated. "Don't be so selfish."

"Selfish?"

"Yah, stop thinking of yourself for once and think about what I need. If you were willing to give me that, then I wouldn't have to find it somewhere else."

"I can't believe you just said that too me." Cody said walking toward the door.

Jacob stopped him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Cody you know I love you and you mean everything to me, but this is something I need, maybe when you mature a little bit you'll understand what I mean," he whispered to a startled Cody.

"I need time to think, please just leave me alone."

Cody walked out the door and down the corridor to his cabin with Jacob following behind. "Look Jacob I need some alone time to figure things out. So please just leave," Cody pleaded as again Jacob took a hold of his arm to try and stop him.

"Jake, let go!" Cody half shouted not realizing that Zack, Woody and Marcus had walked up.

"Look Cody don't be stupid," he stated ignoring him, "It's not like this is the end of the world."

"We're done, now let me go."

Zack walked up and released his brother's arm from Jacob's grip, and stepped in between them. "Don't manhandle my brother, he says let go, you let go." He said in no uncertain terms.

"Look Martin this is none of your business, so get out of my way, I need to talk some sense into him."

"I don't think so," he replied as Marcus and Woody took up a threatening stance behind Jacob. "He said he needed time alone and that's what you're going to give him."

"I'm not afraid of you, any of you," he said pointing toward Marcus and Woody. "Now get out of my way, don't make me ask again."

"Look, I've been nice to you, because for some ungodly reason Cody happens to care about you, but I don't, so I'm warning you don't push me."

"Cody are you going to let your brother come between us?" He asked.

"This has nothing to do with Zack, Jacob please just leave," Cody pleaded. "I don't want to talk about this right now and I don't want a fight to start because of me."

"Oh it won't start because of you; it'll start because of him." Zack emphasized this by giving Jacob a good shove.

He was just about to retaliate when Marcus and Woody grabbed an arm and prepared to drag him away. "Alright, I'll leave but this isn't over," With that said Jacob left them alone.

"Zack…?" Cody began as they walked into the cabin.

"Don't start, I won't listen to you defend him." Zack slumped down in a chair. "Now what happened this time?"

"Guys could you give us a minute?" Cody asked Marcus and Woody.

When they left he sat down on his trunk and sighed, "it doesn't matter I don't want to see him again."

"Why?" Zack asked gently.

"Look I don't want you to be angry." Cody replied. "This is my problem and I'll deal with it on my own."

"Nice, thanks a lot. Who the hell do you think I am, if something or someone is bothering you I want to know about it?"

"Zack It's not that simple, this is something Jake and I have to work out ourselves."

"Work out?"

"Yes work out," Cody stated.

"Work what out exactly?" the older twin questioned. "What did he do and why were you crying when we walked up."

"I wasn't…"

"You may be able to wipe the tears away, but I know you."

"Please just let it go for now?" Cody asked.

"Fine, but I will find out." He stated seeing the worried look on his brother's face he sighed, sitting beside him he put an arm around his shoulder and they bumped heads. "Don't worry baby bro everything will work out I promise."

"Thanks Zack."

"You're welcome buddy."

* * *

It had been a few days since he had walked in on Jake and that passenger together. A few days since his heart had been broken and Cody had realized one thing, a ship is a hard place to be when you are trying to avoid another person.

So he decided to do something about it, he decided to talk to London. If he could get away from the ship for awhile then he wouldn't have this problem. He found her sitting at the smoothie bar talking to his twin as she slurped down a banana fofana.

He sat down beside her to join the conversation just as Jake walked by talking with Mr. Moseby. Instantly their eyes connected and he felt the need to turn away. The betrayal was too fresh in his heart and he couldn't bring himself to even look at his former boyfriend longer than a few seconds.

Instantly he felt a hand on his shoulder and two pairs of concerned eyes watching him intently. London knew what had happened along with their other friends, and she made sure to let him know if he needed anything not to hesitate to ask her for it.

As if reading his mind he smiled when she began to explain how people were sometimes prone to disappearing, especially out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. He had to admit as much as her intentions were heartfelt her ideas were a bit frightening.

"I'm simply saying that my daddy has a lot of connections and I wouldn't mind calling him up and asking for a favor or two," she stated as a matter of fact.

"London, remind me never to get on your bad side," Zack laughed shaking his head.

"Actually London, that's part of why I need to talk to you," Cody chimed in. "I need you to help me make someone disappear."

The smile on the heiresses face was comical to say the least. You could almost see the wheels in her head turning as several different scenarios played over in her mind.

"Done," London said picking up her cell phone.

But before she could press one number he gently placed his hand on her arm and took the device from her. "Don't you want to know who it is?" Cody asked as his brother silently listened.

"You don't have to tell me I know."

"No you don't," he replied quietly.

"Fine then who?" London asked rolling her eyes.

"Me."

"No way," she stated absolutely. "You're my friend, and frankly he's not worth it."

"I don't want you to off me," he laughed seeing the relief in her eyes. "I want to get off the ship for awhile and go somewhere to clear my head."

"Oh I see," she smiled. "Okay I'll call Frank you can head back to Boston for awhile."

"No I was hoping I could go somewhere, where…"

"Where Jake wouldn't follow and wouldn't know where you are?" Zack finished for him.

"Yah," Cody sadly said exchanging a knowing look with his brother.

"London doesn't your family still own that beach house on Parrot Island?" Zack asked.

"Yes we do?"

"Do you think it will be alright if I stay there for a few weeks?" the younger twin asked.

"A few weeks?" Zack exclaimed in surprise. "What about school?"

"I've talked to Ms. Tutwiler and she's willing to let me go," Cody explained. "And she's offered to let me take care of any added assignments over the computer."

"Wait what about Moseby?" his brother added.

"Let me worry about Moseby," London stated answering Zack's question.

"I'm not worried I talked to him this morning and he understands why I need to do this."

"Okay then I'll pack a few things and go with you," Zack told him as he came around to their side of the counter.

"Zack thanks but I need to do this on my own, just for a little while."

"I don't know, I don't like the thought of you being out there all by yourself. Besides I'm your big brother, and as your big brother am sworn to protect you."

"And you want to get out of school."

"And I want to get out of school, and let's not forget work," the older twin added making his brother laugh. "But seriously will you be alright?"

"Yes, believe it or not I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt it; I just don't want you to have to." Zack replied placing an arm around his shoulders.

Just then Jake again walked by receiving an angry glare from the older twin.

"Bro I want you to do something for me while I'm gone?" Cody asked.

"No." Zack replied as he walked back around the smoothie bar.

"No, what you mean, you haven't even heard what I was going to say?"

"You were going to ask me to lay off Jake," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Not for his sake for yours," Cody pleaded. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of him."

"Fine," he stated.

"Zack?" Cody quizzically stated.

"I said fine," Zack caught the expression of worry on his brother's face and smiled. "Alright buddy, for you I will try to control my anger around him and not get into any fights."

"Thank you, you're a good brother."

"Yes I am!" He smirked making both he and London laugh.

* * *

That night Cody lay in bed staring at the picture on his bedside table. It was one of his favorites of him and Jake lounging near the Jacuzzi on the sky deck.

Going through the motions of the day, he found it somewhat easier to push all his pain aside. But lying here alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company became harder and harder as the days drifted by.

Each night felt like an eternity and he began to wish the morning would come sooner than normal. Especially this next morning, true to her word London had arranged for Frank to fly him to Parrot Island early.

He was too meet him on the Helipad at 6am, ready and waiting with bags in hand. He wasn't sure why but he felt butterflies in his stomach and began to question if this was the right thing to do.

Glancing over at Jake's picture once more, he found himself wishing he could call him, because despite his betrayal he knew in his heart they belonged together. And as he drifted off to sleep he said a little prayer that Jake would one day come to realize that as well.

* * *

**AN: This story is inspired by a conversation I had with Waldo Jeffers another author on this site. This is a bit different from what you usually see from me, because it is based on an MM pairing. So I feel the need to emphasize this is a Love story first and foremost, this will not contain any sexual scenes. But it will have plenty of heart and hopefully a bit of intrigue. **

**I am curious to see what you think and would appreciate any thoughts you may have. :)**

**As always Many Smiles!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHD – Chapter 2: Parrot Island**

The morning came too soon as Cody's alarm clock went off alerting him to the early morning meeting with Frank. In his mind, he knew he had made the right decision, but in his heart he wasn't so sure.

All his waking moments were filled with thoughts of Jacob and all his nights were filled with dreams of him. His broad shoulders, wavy dark hair and dimples, all worked together to torture his heart into rejecting logic, something he had depended on up to this point.

Sighing he sat up and turned off the blaring sound that echoed into the room and looked over at his roommate seemingly in a deep sleep still unaffected by the loud noise. Cody shook his head wondering how someone could sleep through the piercing sound and walked around the bed on his way to the bathroom. But then Woody could sleep through a cyclone and not be affected.

Standing in front of the mirror he took notice of his reflection. He hadn't slept to well and it showed on his features. He looked ragged and worn like a damp cloth that had been rung out too many times. The dark circles under his eyes and the puffiness from crying reminded him of the person who occupied every part of him and he began to hate himself for letting Jacob Sullivan invade his thoughts.

Clearing his mind he got dressed and prepared himself for the long ride to London's beach house on Parrot Island. A half an hour later he was ready to go, bag in hand and a forced smile on his face.

As he reached the deck where the helicopter stood he looked over and smiled at the three individuals that awaited him. Moseby, London and his brother all waited to say their goodbyes and wish him well on his journey into the unknown.

The ships manager walked over and placed a hand on each one of his shoulders. "Now Cody you know that if you need anything, you can call us." He told him as he quickly whipped away a tear that had slipped down his cheek.

"Mr. Moseby are you crying?" Cody asked touched by the obvious affection the older man held for him. "Aw you do care?"

"I have something in my eyes," he replied as he shifted from one foot to another and then in a surprise move pulled Cody toward him devouring him in a big bear hug, but just as quickly as he had hugged him, he let him go.

"Just remember anything you need, anything at all."

"I'll remember," Cody stated with conviction so that the older man would know that he had understood.

London then walked over to him as Moseby grabbed a hold of his bag and handed it to the helicopter pilot. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"Cody we're going to miss you," She sadly stated. "You know it's still not too late to call daddy, he has ways of making all your troubles disappear?"

"London, I don't doubt it," the younger twin laughed. "How about you let me get back to you on that, after I've had some time to sleep on it?"

"Okay," London smiled and again hugged him tightly, unbeknownst to the younger boy she slipped a wad of rolled up bills in his pocket before releasing him.

"You make sure you call too let us know you've arrived safely," she stated.

"I will mom, I promise."

"Very funny," London chuckled.

Despite how she sometimes treated the younger twins, London cared very deeply about them and considered them family. In fact if she had to list the most important people in her life, she would have to put them at the top, next to her father, Moseby, Maddie, Carey and Brandi who she still considered her step mother.

With one final affectionate hug, she walked over and stood next to a very emotional Moseby, letting the twins have some alone time. As she knew they were anxious to talk.

Cody walked over to Zack and they threw their arms around each other, knowing this would be the first time they were separated for longer than a couple of weeks, they held on for quite some time. It was weird to know that they wouldn't see one another for awhile face to face, but under the circumstances it was unavoidable.

Zack wanted Cody to get over Jake and mend his broken heart, and seeing him everyday made that harder for him to do. He could see it and feel it, his brother was hurting and that wasn't okay with him. His thoughts were headed in a dangerous direction as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to his brother's ex. So he forced himself to clear his mind of anything but Cody and saying goodbye.

"This is so crazy, video chats and instant messaging won't compare to seeing you every day," Zack told his younger brother.

"Yah, but this will be good for me," Cody replied. "I need to get away for awhile and really think about my relationship with Jake."

"So you're still thinking of reconciling with him?"

Cody felt his brother stiffen and released him long enough to see the worried look on his face.

"Zack I know you're worried, but what can I say, I'm in love with him," he said.

"So it doesn't matter that he treats you like dirt?"

"Look, you don't know him the way I do," Cody pleaded. "He loves me I know he does; he just doesn't know how to show it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted wanting to knock some sense into his brother.

"Zack?"

"No seriously, how bad does this guy have to hurt you, before you will accept the fact that he's no good for you."

"You don't understand."

"Apparently," he said lowering his voice.

"Look I have to go and I don't want to have a shouting match with you."

The older twin sighed in agreement and just hoped that his brother would wake up from this fantasy soon.

"Alright, I won't say anything more about Jake."

"Thanks."

"I want you to be careful out there. Watch your back, eat your vegetables and all that good stuff," he said making Cody laugh.

"Wow and I thought London sounded like mom."

"Oh shut up doofus and give me a hug," he smirked as they exchanged one more, fond farewell before Cody climbed into the helicopter.

As Cody watched the figures on the deck slowly shrink something occurred to him. He realized that out of all the people he would miss, he wasn't sure if Jake was on that list, and a part of him felt guilty for that, but yet another part felt relief.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he ignored the feeling and pulled out a book of crossword puzzles. It was going to be a long ride, and he needed a distraction.

* * *

Back on the ship a lone figure watched as the helicopter ascended into the sky. Jacob Sullivan stood in the shadows angry at what he had heard. Zack had been a pain his side since the day he had met the older twin.

He didn't like the way he would pit Cody against him and try to make him believe that he could do better. Cody had always been easy to control, easy to manipulate, all you had to do was play the hurt card and he would cave. But lately that had been changing, lately he had been listening to the wrong people, and he didn't like that.

The day he left him in the hallway with Zack and his goon's he expected to be followed and asked for forgiveness for blowing things out of proportion. When he didn't, he stormed into his cabin boiling mad. All thanks to his good for nothing older brother, well that was it; he wasn't going to allow himself to be bested. Cody belonged to him and he wasn't about to let the older twin or his friends forget it. He owned him and he didn't take kindly to anyone separating him from his possessions.

It was time Zack Martin learned a lesson and he was just the person to teach it to him.

* * *

A few hours later the Tipton helicopter landed at _Paradise Air Ways_ airport on Parrot Island. The entire flight had taken a little over three and a half hours to finish, but the passenger didn't mind as he had slept a good portion of the trip there.

"Mr. Martin we've landed," Frank stated giving Cody a little shake.

Cody opened his eyes and yawned looking around at his surroundings. It took a moment for his mind to figure out where he was, but as soon as Frank said Parrot Island he sighed and took off his seat belt. After thanking him and grabbing his bags he headed into the airport seating area.

The small space reminded him of a show he used to watch when he and Zack were little. His mom never missed it and in turn neither did her sons. The airport consisted of a lunch counter a lobby and an airport check in desk, which looked like the set of _Wings_. In fact he half expected the Hackett brothers to come walking around a corner to greet him. Instead he noticed a man holding a sign with his name on it.

The first thought in his mind was wow. The man holding the sign looked to be in his early twenties, medium built, with sandy blond hair and the most beautiful deep blue eyes he'd ever seen. But there was a kindness to his features he found himself drawn too.

A softness that made his heart melt and again he felt guilty, as if he were somehow being unfaithful to his ex-boyfriend. Which under these circumstances would be ridicules considering what he had walked in on a few days before.

Walking over to the individual he extended his hand and introduced himself. When he smiled, it took all of Cody's strength to keep from openly sighing.

"Nice to meet you I'm Peter Jeffers," the man said as he shook Cody's hand. "So I hear your going to be staying at London's beach house for awhile?"

"Yah, for at least a few weeks," he replied as Peter picked up a bag to help him out.

"That's great, you'll like it there and it's really a beautiful piece of property." Peter stated. "But then I could be a bit biased, because I take care of the place when I'm not at sea."

"Oh are you a handyman?"

"Among other things yes," he smiled. "I am actually a fisherman by trade, but when the fish aren't biting I do odds and ends here and there too supplement my income. In many ways I guess you could say I'm a jack of all trades."

"That's amazing," Cody replied. "So what type of fisherman are you?"

"For six months out of the year I fish for lobsters, crabs, crayfish, shrimp, you name it, any type of crustacean."

"That's sounds like a fun job to have you must really love the ocean."

"Well I grew up here so when you're surrounded by water, it's kind of hard not to." Peter grinned. "But I'm sure you must know all about the ocean, after all you attend school on a ship. What is that like?"

"Overall it's a great experience to be able to see the world on a cruise ship. You have all the luxuries of home with all the excitement of the open sea." Cody told him, "But as you know, that's not to say that it doesn't have it moments."

"Yes it can be your greatest ally or your greatest foe," he replied.

"Very true," Cody smiled as they hopped into an old beat up chevy truck.

Once they were settled in, their conversation continued. "So how long have you been a fisherman?"

"Oh I come from a long line of sea faring men. But enough about me, tell me a bit about you."

"Well besides my name there isn't much to tell. I grew up in Boston, that's where I met London, my mom works as a lounge singer at the Tipton so that's where we lived. Before that we moved around a lot, um my brother and I are twins…"

"Wow really that must be fun, who's older?"

"Zack's older by ten minutes and he never lets me forget that I'm his quote on quote baby brother. But I don't mind he's a great older brother and I adore and admire him." Cody smiled.

"Still you must have quite a few stories, being a twin, living in a hotel and on a cruise liner."

"Yah, I would say I have a few," the younger boy grinned.

"Judging by that smile I would guess so," Peter said. "Perhaps you'll share a few tales with me one day."

Cody blushed as Peter studied his profile for a minute, and again had to remind himself that he was on a mission to heal his broken heart, and not looking for a rebound relationship. But there was something about him that had dangerous territory written all over it, and his mind screamed hold on to what's left of your heart.

Peter continued driving for a few more miles both lost in conversation, and for the first time in quite awhile, Jake was the furthest thing from Cody's mind as he listened to the other man talk about his life in his little corner of the world, and as he laughed again he thought maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

**AN: Okay here is the second chapter. I'm sorry this is starting out a bit slow, but I wanted you to get to know the characters. But I promise the story will pick up soon. **

**Again thank you to Waldojeffers for all his input and advice. I hope you enjoy this one, please read and review! **

**Many Smiles! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

AHD – Chapter 3: Stormy Nights

Cody sat in front of the 62" screen and listened intently to the weather man as he predicted heavy wind and rain fall in the area. "The winds will be up to 40-50mph, so keep all boats on shore, there will be heavy winds and major downpour so black outs are possible, we suggest you keep those flashlights and candles handy." Cody lowered the volume on the TV and walked over to the utility closet. Grabbing what he could he returned to his seat and picked up the phone.

"Great!" he exclaimed realizing the phone line was dead.

Placing the candles around the room he made sure to light a couple in case the lights did go out. With a flashlight in front of him and extra batteries nearby he picked up the remote and tried his best to concentrate on what the meteorologist was currently suggesting.

He hated thunder and lighting; it was no secret in his family that many nights during such bad storms he would either crawl into bed with his mother or his brother, whichever happened to be the closest at the time. Then when he began his relationship with Jake, he became the one he would run too during such events. Somehow he felt safer with his arms wrapped protectively around him.

Cody had to force himself to stop thinking about his former flame, which wasn't easy when another heavy boom roared through the sky. He was so tempted to call Frank in the morning and head back to the ship, but he knew he had to stand his ground.

According to the broadcast the temperature would be falling throughout the night. Cody took that as a sign that he needed to bundle up in a bit more then the flannel pj's he had on. Heading to the closet in the master bedroom he pulled out a sweater.

He stood for a minute noticing Jake's heavy jacket hanging next to it and he found he couldn't resist the temptation. Sliding his fingers over the warm fabric he took it off the hanger and inhaled its scent, a scent that reminded him so much of Jake, despite the pain, he was glad he'd chosen to bring it.

Cody bit back the lump in his throat and wrapped himself with in it. Closing his eyes he almost felt two strong arms enfold him. Again a strong urge to call Frank in the morning reappeared and he had to fight back a tear.

"You know what you need is a distraction," he told his image in the mirror.

Walking back into the other room, he again took the remote and flipped through the channels. Deciding on an old Steve McQueen movie from the 1970's he threw a blanket over himself and got comfortable. He smiled recalling how much his grandmother loved the actor. She would make them popcorn and the three of them would stay up on weekends and watch his films while their parents were working. Feeling a bit melancholy he snuggled deeper into the couch and soon began to dose off.

Cody awoke with a start to a banging on the door. The sky rumbling and the sound of the rain pounding on the roof top, all worked against him to make his heart beat a bit faster. The room was pitch black and so he immediately picked up a flashlight. Forcing himself to relax he listened again as another knock sounded.

Getting up he slowly found his way over to the sound and opened the door to a man in a dark rain coat. If he had been allowed to watch horror movies his mind would have instantly come up with a few terrifying scenarios. After all wasn't this how all slasher movies started?

Realizing how scared he must look he forced a smile.

"Well that's better," Peter laughed pulling off his hood and stepping into the entry way. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry storms aren't my idea of fun," Cody replied.

"No kidding, you looked like any minute I would pull out my chainsaw and use you for kindling."

That statement earned a grin from the blond boy and Peter found himself smiling a bit.

"I guess I did look a bit freaked," Cody said.

"Just a bit," Peter said. "But it was adorable." He added not sure why he had.

"Ah, thanks," Cody replied blushing.

They stood quietly looking around the room and feeling a bit awkward. The silence was broken as another clap of thunder tore through the sky and made the younger boy jump slightly. A bit embarrassed by the obvious show of fear, Cody again asked Peter what he was doing there.

"I'm sorry, I noticed when the lights went out the generator didn't come on like it's supposed to. So I thought I'd head over and check on it."

"I didn't know there was a backup generator?" Cody asked a bit surprised that London hadn't mentioned it the last time he spoke to her.

"Will had it installed the last time he and his daughter were here," he stated. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you about it, she's the one that called me tonight reminding me to check on it."

Cody chuckled. "I see," he said waiting for Peter to catch on. When he didn't say anything he continued. "I'm sorry it's just..." he began but thought better of it, "um…never mind."

"The generator is down in the basement."

"Oh, well I'll go with you," Cody stated.

"That's not necessary," Peter told him. "I can take care of it by myself."

"I'm sure you can, but it wouldn't be very polite of me to send you down there all by yourself," Cody stated not wanting to be left alone.

Peter must have caught on because he handed him the other flashlight and gestured toward the hall. Cody followed him down to the kitchen entrance and the door that would lead to the basement. Again Cody had the sensation of being in a horror movie, as one by one the wooden stairs creaked beneath them.

Not realizing Peter had stopped, Cody continued and slammed into him. Both men lost their footing and landed at the bottom. As luck would have it there were only a few steps remaining so they didn't have far to fall.

Cody leaned up and looked down at Peter, instantly their eyes connected and a deep blush played across their cheeks. Even though the temperature in the room had fallen do to the storm, the two men felt rather warm. Cody could swear his body was tingling from where Peter had his hands around his waist and a sudden thought over took him and his eyes drifted toward a pair of soft lips.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked apparently trying to ignore what was about to occur.

Cody jumped back shocked at what he was about to do. But while scolding himself he managed to answer Peter's question. "I think so?" Cody replied, and then cried out as he was forced to sit back down.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked startled.

"My ankle hurts."

"Let me take a look?" the other man asked. "Right or left?"

Cody pointed to his left foot and cringed as Peter took off his shoe and sock as gently as he could. "It doesn't look broken, but it's still a pretty bad sprain." As he examined it, he tenderly ran his fingers over the bruised appendage while Cody sat there mesmerized, by how sweet he was being.

His eyes closed for a minute and when he opened them he didn't see Peter, he saw Jake looking up at him smiling and his heart skipped a beat. It was all he could do not to fling himself into those arms. Shaking his head he closed his eyes once more and when he opened them, he sighed disappointed.

Peter was watching him with a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," _and heartbroken_ Cody thought, but didn't say it.

Peter nodded then stood up and headed over to the generator finally switching it on. "Okay that will help, let's get you upstairs."

Cody had trouble walking on his injured leg and so Peter decided to pick him up and carry him to the couch. The blond boy was startled for a moment, but couldn't bring himself to object. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Apparently he was more tired than he thought.

Peter placed him down on the couch and then disappeared down the hall, only to re-emerge a few minutes later with ointment, bandages and an icepack. "Okay I know this will be cold, but we need to try and get as much of the swelling down as possible."

"I understand."

He placed Cody's foot on a pillow and laid the ice pack on it. And after checking that all the doors and windows were secure, he took off his boots and sat down by the fire. Stoking it every once and awhile.

"Um, you know I was thinking it's pretty bad out there, if you want to spend the night, these chairs are pretty comfy," Cody told him.

"I think under the circumstances that might be a good idea."

"There are extra blankets in the linen closet," Cody stated.

"Thanks I know," he replied.

"I'm sorry I guess you would."

Peter studied him for a minute and noticed how sad and lost he seemed. London had filled him in a bit on Cody's situation. But she wouldn't elaborate on what caused his broken heart. Just that he had one to mend and needed to find a place to do it. Something told him from the way that he was looking at him downstairs, that a man had something to do with it.

Peter smiled at how _discreetly_ London had dropped that bit of information. As if a gay man couldn't tell the difference. After all his _gay-dar_ had never failed him before or so his family and friends kept reminding him. He knew that look all too well and as much as this man intrigued him, broken hearts and new relationships don't mix well together.

Noticing that he had fallen asleep, Peter let his eyes wonder over Cody's face. He looked so beautiful, especially now, his soft features, curly eyelashes and full lips all working together to entice him.

He closed his eyes trying to rid the image from his mind. London Tipton had not paid him to seduce but to befriend. He would keep an eye out for Cody. No complications, no misunderstandings. Cody needed a friend not a lover. So he was determined to protect Cody's heart at all costs, the question was who was going to protect his.

* * *

AN: Hi, everyone. Thanks so much for your support. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon! Please read and review! :) And a special thanks goes out to Wyntirsno for proofreading!

Many Smiles!


	4. Chapter 4

AHD – Chapter 4: Desperation

"It's been two weeks and I haven't heard anything," Jake screeched out loud as he slammed his laptop shut. "Just who the hell does he think he is?"

Sitting in his room after his shift at the Neptune Room had ended, he contemplated what to do next. He hadn't received a word from Cody since he left, not a phone call or an e-mail, not even a letter to apologize.

He thought for sure his former boyfriend would cave after a day or two of being away and come running back begging for his forgiveness. Of course he'd have to think it over a bit before he took him back. He should be thankful that Jake would even consider it after leaving him like that.

The last few months they were together Cody started acting strangely, beginning to question his feelings for him. Of course he knew where it was all coming from and who. Zack and London were hell bent on ruining what he and Cody had. If they had just minded their own damn business and not brainwashed him, he would be here now.

Jake sat for awhile trying to come up with a plan, he knew Zack and London would never reveal where Cody was. He also knew that Moseby and Emma also had made a similar pact with him. So the question remained, where was he going to get the information he needed?

Jake heard a soft yawn come from the area where his bed lay and rolled his eyes. He should have told the guy to leave before he had left for work, but apparently he was a deep sleeper. He would have called his name to wake him, but he wasn't sure what that was.

It was just as well, another nameless face. Either way, they helped keep his bed warm. The last two weeks he had slept with a different man every night. So he wasn't one to ask questions and at this point he didn't really care.

Taking out a sheet of paper he began to brainstorm different ideas. He could get a hold of London's address book, but that would be ridiculous since there must be a million different entries. Then looking at the clock an idea struck him. Frank would be landing soon to pick up London for her monthly luncheon with dear old Daddy. Something clicked and instantly he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"London, I'm just saying that it's not a good idea to meddle in other people's love lives," Zack explained.

"I'm not meddling, I'm simply making suggestions." London reasoned.

"You're meddling."

"Making suggestions," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Meddling."

"Suggestions."

"That is enough, you're scaring the guests," Moseby demanded. "Now what is going on here?"

"Nothing much," London grinned. "It's just Peter is back from his six months at sea and I thought it…"

"Oh noooo…." The manager began. "You're not trying to set Cody up this soon after a break up, are you? Because if you are, I strongly advise against it, he's been hurt and needs time to heal. Hence the reason he is on that godforsaken island in the first place."

"Told you," Zack said, wiping another smoothie cup.

"What is with you, you're usually the first one on board," she asked surprised.

"True, but Cody's been really hurt this time and I can't stand to see him like that," the older twin told his friends. "Look I have nothing against this guy; truthfully I don't even know him. But, to be honest I think it may be a bit soon. I know my brother, it'll take awhile."

"I understand," she sighed. "And under the circumstances I know you're right. But, I also know Pete, he's a great guy and if anyone can make Cody feel better it's him." London placed a hand on the back of his shoulder and rubbed it tenderly. "I'm not expecting them to fall in love and live happily ever after, but this might be what Cody needs to get over Jake. And isn't that what we all want?"

Zack thought it over for a minute and knew she was right, that's exactly what he wanted. Cody out from under his ex's clutches. He hated Jake for what he was doing to his little brother. He hated the way he had destroyed Cody's confidence and self worth. The way he walked around like he owned him, forcing him to be at his beck and call.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked. "I would never intentionally steer Cody into a situation where he could be hurt more then he already has been."

"You're right, I'm in," Zack smiled and looked over to Mr. Moseby. "What about you?"

The ship's manager sighed and pondered the thought for a moment. "Oh, the things I do for you kids."

They both grinned and London hugged him while Zack patted him on the back.

"Okay, then what's the full plan?" the older man asked of the two teens.

"Yeah, what is the plan?" Zack curiously asked.

London placed an arm around each of their shoulders, and smiled. This is where her cleverness came shining through. "I'm so glad you asked," she said placing her finger in the air and indicating for them to follow her. "This way, gentlemen, this is going to take awhile."

Zack and Mr. Moseby glanced at one another in question and then followed London off the Sky Deck.

* * *

Three decks up, Frank had just finished his checklist and prepared himself for a long lunch break. Leaving the clipboard and the paperwork inside the strong box, he left the helicopter in search of a good meal. Jake slid out from behind his hiding place and headed over to the waiting chopper.

He looked around making sure that no one could see him and climbed into the cock pit. Searching for the strong box he finally found it. Opening it up, he began leafing through the documents until he finally came to the one he needed. Going over the chart with all the names he noticed Cody's right away. Sliding his finger across the page he read he arrival time on the ship, the pickup time the date and the passenger's name, as well as other unimportant items.

Unfortunately something else caught his eye, a black permanent mark across Cody's destination point. "Damn it," Jake screeched, slamming the clipboard against the dashboard and cracking it in half.

"You are going to have to pay to replace that," Mr. Moseby stated, startling the young man.

He turned around and noticed the angry faces of the three people staring back at him. Instantly he was put on edge which was something that usually happened when he was in the same proximity as they were. He slid off the seat and landed on his feet in front of them. Mumbling something incoherent under his breath he walked by them purposely bumping his shoulder against Zack's.

"You know where I come from, when you bump into someone, you apologize," he snarled, glaring at the other boy.

Jake ignored him, choosing to walk away and smirked as he did so.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Zack shouted angrily. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Whatever."

"Jake is there a reason you were sitting inside that aircraft and looking through a confidential document?" Moseby asked, trying to change the subject in hopes of calming the situation a bit.

"I think you know the reason," the young man turned around and stared his enemies down. "I want Cody back and I want to know where he is."

"Not happening," Zack told him.

"You have no right to keep him from me," Jake exclaimed. "He belongs to me."

"He _belongs_ to you?" Zack screeched.

"You don't own him. He's a person not an object." London stated.

"Like I said, he belongs to me and I want him back, besides this is none of your business."

"The hell it's not, he's my brother, which makes this my business."

"Wrong, you know what, Zack?" Jake sneered, walking up to the blond boy so that they were face to face. "You might rethink your actions a bit; I don't like people getting in the way of what I want."

"Are you threatening me, Sullivan?" he gleefully smiled. "Because I don't think you want to do that, it might just give me the perfect excuse to kick your ass."

Jake began to laugh, which made Zack angrier by the minute. "You know I don't think you will do that?" Jake grinned. "You see, Cody would never forgive you if I were to tell him how you beat me up for no reason. You see, I have little Cody wrapped around my finger, we both know how sensitive he is, one tear and it will be all over. He will never be able to forgive you."

Something inside of Zack flashed with hatred and he grabbed the other boy by his collar. "You're wrong about two things, one Cody would never side with you over me, and two he's not here to see anything, now is he?"

"There are witnesses who can corroborate my story," he stated, struggling to free himself from the strong grip.

Zack smiled and leaned in to whisper, "What witnesses? They're on my side." Making his right hand into a fist he pulled it back and brought it down, slamming it hard into the center of the other boy's face.

Jake landed hard on the wooden deck, and cried out from the pain of the impact. A rage filled him and he stood up to face his foe. No one had ever dared to hit him before. He had always been on the other end of a punch, and he wasn't happy.

"Alright, that is enough, I suggest that everyone go back to their cabins to cool off," Moseby suggested. "And Jake, you might want to have the nurse take a look at that bruise, it looks pretty bad."

"Okay but before I do that I want to fill out an incident report," he growled.

"You could do that, but it won't hold up too well," London stated.

"Really and why is that?"

"Well, I'm Daddy's little girl and he would never do anything to make me unhappy," she grinned. "And if you were to file a complaint that would make me very unhappy."

"You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Wrong, Jake, you don't know who _you're_ dealing with!"

"This isn't over, I will find him and you will all pay for what you've done to me," Jake shouted as he walked off the deck and out of sight.

London walked over to Zack and he wrapped a comforting arm around her. Moseby walked up to flank his other side as the trio stood gazing toward the entrance that Jake had just disappeared through.

"He's not going to take this lying down, you know," Moseby said, voicing his thoughts.

"No, but that's what I'm counting on," Zack replied.

* * *

A couple of hours later London walked back to her cabin door smiling. The last few months she and Zack had been spending a lot of time together. And with each day that went by, she found she'd been looking forward to their plans more and more. She'd always had a soft spot for both he and Cody, but never really looked at them as more than younger brothers and good friends.

But these last few months she noticed things she'd never noticed before about Zack. The way he smiled, the way his eyes shined when he had thought up a particularly ingenious prank, the way his hair glistened in the afternoon sun, the adorable freckles across the bridge of his nose. Then there was his warm heart and the way he cared for those he loved. In a span of a short time she realized she'd developed a crush on the older twin and she couldn't help smiling to herself thinking of what that might mean.

London gasped as soon as she opened the door. Jake was there, and from what she could tell he was currently rummaging through the top drawer of her desk. Angrily she slammed the door shut behind her, and watched as he jumped at the sudden crash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted. "I'm calling Moseby."

"No you're not," he growled. "I want to know where Cody is, and you're going to tell me."

"The hell I will. Get out of my cabin, now!"

London pulled her phone out of her purse and began to dial Moseby's number, but before she could Jake tore it out of her hands and threw it on the floor, stomping on it repeatedly and effectively smashing it into tiny little pieces.

"Now get this straight I don't give a damn what happens to me, I want to know where he is?"

"You're crazy."

She turned toward the door so she could leave and get some help, only to cry out in pain when she was pulled back by a sharp tug of her hair. "I don't really want to hurt you, but I will if you don't start talking," he added as he held her arms in a tight grip.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, now let go of me," London shouted.

Jake turned her around to face him and began to shake her, in the hopes that he could scare her enough to give him the information he wanted. He didn't realize the precarious situation he was currently in. In the next minute he doubled over in agony as he felt a distinct overwhelming pain in his nether regions.

London left him lying on the rug as she made a dash for the door, and toward the boy's cabins. She hoped that Zack hadn't left for his shift yet, as she stopped in front of the entrance to his room. She knocked once and went in, colliding with the tall blond boy.

"London, you're shaking, what happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"When I got back to my cabin Jake was there." She didn't know why she was crying. She wasn't hurt too badly. Yet she couldn't stop herself. "He was going through my desk drawer. I stopped him and told him to get out and he grabbed me and…" she started sobbing and held on a bit tighter.

"And what, did he hurt you?"

"No, not too badly, he just shook me up a bit, but I was so afraid," she said as he led her to sit down next to him on the trunk at the foot of the bed. "I managed to get away and I came here, but he's still there."

"He's still there?"

"I think so he was lying on the rug when I left."

"Lying on the rug?" he asked.

"Yes, I…um…" London began to blush. "I kicked him in the groin."

Zack laughed, pulling her closer. "That's my girl." London closed her eyes and buried herself deeper into his embrace.

But the moment didn't last long as he grabbed his cell and gently pulled her toward him. Heading out he dialed Moseby's number and retraced London's steps back in the opposite direction. When they arrived at London's cabin, they noticed the door was still open but no one was inside.

When Zack finished checking the cabin to make sure it was safe. London looked over the mess that cluttered her desk. As she was returning everything back to its original place, she realized something was off.

"Zack, we may have a problem?"

"What's wrong?' he asked, standing next to her.

"A page from my address book is missing," she said, looking at the torn section.

"Okay?" he said, not understanding.

"You don't understand, it's the page that contains the information for the beach house on Parrot Island."

"Oh!"

"Exactly…Oh!"

* * *

AN: Okay my first shot at this chapter was a bit rushed as you can tell from the mistakes I made in proofreading. So I asked a very talented friend/author to look this over. I think she did a great job at fixing this, so a great big thanks goes out to Ellie. (Elianna22) :)


	5. Chapter 5

AHD – Chapter 5: Future Prospects

* * *

"Whoa, what was that all about, I could hear you arguing in the kitchen," Peter asked walking into the room with a cup of hot coffee in each hand. "You slammed that phone shut a bit fast, who you were talking to?"

"That pain in the butt brother of mine."

Cody took one of the cups from Peter's hands and thanked him. "I can't believe he did what he did."

"And what exactly did he do?" he asked sitting down beside him on the love seat.

"I mean just because he was born first, doesn't give him the right to meddle in my love life…or lack thereof," Cody stated. "And who told him he could make my decisions for me."

"I'm sure he's just looking out for you," Peter told him. "Now what did he do that's got you so worked up?"

"He beat up my boyfriend."

Peter was so surprised that he spit his coffee back into his cup. "Oh," was all he managed to say trying hard not to smile.

"Are you okay, was it that hot?"

"Um…yeah," Peter stated feeling a bit embarrassed. "I thought you and Jake were history."

"We're still working on that," Cody told him. "At least I hope we are."

"Oh, I see." Peter forced a sympathetic smile and returning his attention to his beverage, fought the urge to comment further.

Cody looked over to his friend and smiled. They had been inseparable ever since the night of the storm a few days before. It had been the first time in a long time Cody had woken up from a storm relaxed, in fact it was the first time he had actually slept through a storm.

Even when he slept next to his mother or brother he found himself periodically waking up through the night. When he was seeing Jake, he would pretend to be asleep so as not to annoy him with what he referred to as an irrational fear. So when he awoke the next morning with Peter softly snoring in the chair beside the couch, he was pleasantly surprised.

Peter had become a great comfort to him and he appreciated his friendship. It had taken a few days for Cody's ankle to heal completely and Peter had taken on the role of nurse maid. It felt good to share an intellectual conversation with someone who didn't roll their eyes every few minutes as Jake did.

Not that Jake didn't try, he did, it was just the subject matter wasn't his cup of tea. His theories and ideas on a wide range of subjects bored his ex to no end. And soon he found himself leaving certain discussions in the classroom.

"Cody, hello, you in there?" Peter asked waving a hand in front of his face and making the blond boy chuckle.

"Yah, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Jake."

"Feel bad huh?" he stated. "Why did Zack hit him?" he asked curiously.

"Simple, he was being a jerk."

"Jake or Zack?" he questioned.

"Zack," Cody said defending his ex.

"Sorry, just trying to get the facts straight," he said putting his hands up in defeat.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's not my place to say anything."

"No, tell me," Cody said.

"Well judging from what you've told me about your brother and the type of relationship you had with Jake, I would guess there was a pretty good reason for Zack to do what he did."

"There is never a good reason to punch someone in the face," Cody told him. "I know why he did it, because he felt like he needed to protect me."

"And why do you suppose he would feel the need to do that?" Peter asked. "I mean isn't that the job of an older brother?"

"Look, you don't know Jake, sometimes he says things he doesn't mean to say," Cody stated. "I'm sure whatever he did say Zack just took it the wrong way."

"I guess anything is possible," Peter smiled, standing up.

"Well, I told him to butt out and stop trying to run my life," Cody grinned.

Peter smirked, "I bet he loved hearing that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he did."

"How about a walk on the beach, that ankle has healed and I think it could use some exercise," Peter advised.

"Sounds good to me," Cody agreed. "After you," he added pointing in the general direction of the beach.

* * *

A half an hour later Peter and Cody were enjoying a bite down by the Wharf when an older gentleman walked up. He didn't have to think twice to know that this was Peter's father. He'd never met the man before, but he had the same coloring, build and facial features. Now he was certain he knew where his friend had gotten his extraordinary good looks from.

"Hey Pete," he greeted them with a smile before pulling up a seat. "Who's your friend and what's for lunch?"

"Dad," Peter chuckled at his father's abrupt manners.

"Sorry," he stated extending a hand to Cody. "My name is Eric Jeffers, and I'm Peter's father, if you haven't guessed yet."

"Hi I'm Cody Martin, Peter's friend, if you haven't guessed yet," he replied laughing.

"Nice," he grinned turning toward his son. "I like him."

"Thanks dad, that's good to know."

"So what are you boys up to today, besides buying dear old dad here some lunch, right Pete?"

The boys laughed out loud as Peter signaled for Lauren to bring over another menu. "Well, we were thinking about taking in a show at the boardwalk, before we head back down the beach. Then if Cody's up for it, we'll take a ride around the marina in your speedboat."

"_My_ speed boat?"

"Yes, you know, you're letting me borrow it as a sort of thank you for this great meal."

Eric laughed and winked at his son before throwing him the keys. "Alright, you win. Just be careful with it."

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you I have to remind you of a certain incident a few years back?" he playfully asked.

"No, I don't think you need too."

"What incident was this?" Cody asked curious to know what would put that blush across Pete's face.

"Yes, what incident?" the older man asked his son.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Yup!" Eric smiled as he and Cody prepared to listen to the story. "We're waiting."

"Alright, at the time I was dating this guy named Kyle. Smart, funny, cute…you name it. Anyway he was also really into boats…"

"Really, really into boats," Eric laughed.

"Dad, do you mind letting me finish."

"Be my guest."

"Okay so one morning I walked over and asked to borrow dad's speed boat so that Kyle and I could go for a spin. It was a warm day so we decided while we were out on the ocean that we should just strip down to our boxers."

Cody loved the blush that increased in color across Pete's face as he continued the story. He was so attractive when he smiled and he found that smile to be quite infectious as well.

"It turned out Kyle had always wanted to do it on a moving boat."

Eric started laughing and Peter playfully glared at his father.

"Anyway…to make a long story short, we were out in the ocean about a mile or two from shore. And unbeknownst to us the coast guard was making their rounds. Well, I hadn't realized that Kyle had placed our clothes on the edge and they went overboard. But that wasn't really on my mind as much as what we were currently doing."

"I bet," Eric smiled, and then yelped as he felt a rather nasty kick underneath the table. "So un-called for."

"Sorry," Peter grinned as the waitress served his father his lunch. "So basically we're in the middle of being intimate and suddenly we hear hoots and whistling. It took me awhile to realize that what seemed like the entire coast guard was on another boat strapped to ours watching us."

"Oh my God, how embarrassing," Cody stated stunned. "Did they arrest you?"

"No, these are guys I've known all my life," he smiled. "Arrest us no, in fact they took a picture and plastered it all over headquarters and at my job site for all my fisherman buddies to gape at."

Eric and Cody burst out laughing. "And on top of that, they hadn't realized that the boat slid onto a reef and was stuck," Eric continued. "So I get a call from Roy who is the head chief for the coast guards and one of my oldest friends, telling me where my boat was and why it was there."

"Hahahaha…go ahead, keep laughing," Peter stated. "But I have you know, it wasn't very funny at the time."

"Yeah especially since your boyfriend got a mean sun burn on his fanny, and couldn't sit down for a week."

Cody had to grab a napkin before he spit out all his food. "Okay drinks and funny stories don't mix," he choked.

"You know, I have a friend named Ellie who says the exact same thing," Eric joked.

"Well she's right," Cody agreed.

The lunch continued on with good natured humor and fun tales to tell. Cody talked about his family especially his twin brother Zack and Peter and Eric shared stories from Pete's childhood. The youngest twin felt the breeze on his face and could smell the ocean air. Somehow it had a soothing affect on him, he'd never experienced anywhere else. The sea had always felt welcoming like when he first boarded the Ship, and he instantly felt at home near the water.

"So Pete, I still have an opening," Eric stated, obviously being careful not to overstep himself.

"Dad, not now."

"I just want to make sure you know that if…" Eric told him.

"Dad…please, not now."

"Alright!"

* * *

"That film was a good one, but very sad," Cody stated. "I've never been a big fan of Zac Efron but I have to admit I really liked _Charlie St. Cloud_."

"Me too," Peter stated. "I'm glad it was the only one playing at the time."

"I am too, it made me realize something."

"What was that?"

"As much as I hate Zack's interference," Cody smiled. "I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"That's a great lesson to learn."

"I think so too," the younger man replied. "I called him while you were in the restroom and apologized for this morning."

"I'm glad," Peter stated.

Peter and Cody walked down the beach in silence for a little while admiring the sunset. He felt so relaxed and happy since leaving the ship. He thought he should feel guilty about that but somehow he couldn't force himself to do so. As Cody looked over to Peter, he had to admit a great deal of his happiness was thanks to the older man.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peter said noticing the faraway look in Cody's eyes.

"I was just thinking about Jake."

"Oh," he replied a bit disappointed. "For a minute I thought you might have been thinking about me."

"Well, in a way I guess I might have been thinking about the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, I mean that your personalities are like night and day," he stated. "For example like today. Jake would have never sat through that movie with me, yet you were willing to do so. He doesn't like to talk about things and I'm okay with that. Yet, I find I can talk to you quite easily. Silly things like that I guess."

"Are you trying to say you like spending time with me?"

"I guess that's exactly what I'm saying," Cody replied with a smile. "Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier when your dad asked you about the job opening on his boat, you seemed kind of annoyed."

"It was nothing, and I'm not really up for talking about it right now," he replied.

"Alright, but when you decide that you do, I'll be here."

"That sounds nice," Pete replied. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

"Well here we are," Cody smiled.

"Yes, here we are," he replied walking up the front steps with him toward the door.

"Do you want to get together for breakfast?"

"That sounds great; maybe we take a spin around in dad's boat, since we didn't get the chance today."

"Oh that would be fun," he stated not sure why he felt so nervous, almost giddy.

"Of course there can't be a repeat of the last time I took it out for a spin," he awkwardly stated. "Sorry, that was tacky. I didn't mean that."

"No I found the story to be quite amusing," Cody chuckled. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Alright, eight a.m.?"

"Eight is fine," Cody smiled and waved as he said goodbye to the other man. "No nothing like Jake," he added out loud.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone, I know it's been a while but I would appreciate your input! :)


	6. Chapter 6

AHD – Chapter 6: Hunger

* * *

Cody awoke the next Sunday morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. It had been the first time in a while that he had actually slept through the entire night. Parrot Island had a calming effect on him and he felt free and at ease here even dare he say it, happy. Not, that he wasn't happy before, but the happiness he felt here was different somehow.

He thought about the last few days and how much fun he'd had. The sightseeing, the hiking, the movies the boat ride, the lunches, he could go on and on. But mostly he thought of the long walks on the beach with Peter. He always seemed to know what to say to him to make him feel better. He's emotions weren't guarded when he was around the tall sandy blond. He'd never been able to say that about Jake.

He told Peter things he'd never told another living soul, not even his brother. And because of that, a weight felt as if it had been lifted off his shoulders. He told himself it was just the relaxed island atmosphere, but he knew better. There wasn't a moment he didn't think about the other man, his dimpled smile, his hair, his hands but most of all his eyes. He loved his eyes so warm and welcoming, he felt like he could really get lost in them.

The man even entered his dreams and he smiled recalling the one he'd had the night before. They were sitting on the beach leisurely having a picnic lunch. The sky was a mixture of beautiful colors. Pinks, and oranges and it was amazing to see. As he looked over to his companion he had the most amazing expression on his face. A mixture of love and happiness that warmed his heart and for the first time he felt like he could take on the world and win.

He wasn't sure when it happened but his thoughts and dreams were no longer filled with images of Jake. In fact if truth be told the other guy hadn't been a fixture in his conscience mind for awhile. Yet, as much as he hated to admit it his heart was still torn, divided between a strange loyalty to Jake and a growing affection for Peter.

The alarm clock on his bedside table went off and filled the room with a high piercing siren. Leaning over he hit the button to shut off the small object and sat up to stretch. It was six am and he knew Peter would be here soon. They had planned an early morning fishing trip on his boat and he was excited. He had never been much for fishing that was more Zack's thing. But, the thought of an entire day with just him and Pete on the small vessel fueled his excitement and he couldn't wait to learn how to fish.

Getting up, he showered and changed and headed into the kitchen. He pulled out a couple of coolers and then worked to stuff them with the various foods he'd prepared the night before. Cold cut sandwiches, potato salad, chips as well as some other things all worked to make his stomach growl.

He knew Peter wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes or so, so he decided to make some breakfast. When the other man walked in a while later he had two plates of eggs Benedict, bacon, toast and a couple of glasses of orange juice sitting on the table.

"You made breakfast?" Peter asked cheerfully. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too," Cody answered with a smile. "Besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's what sustains you until dinner time."

Peter inhaled the scents around him and sighed. As if reading his mind Cody smiled. "Over there."

"You do think of everything."

"Its Folgers' classic roast brewed just the way you like it."

"Yes it is," he replied as he filled himself a mug and sat down. "I know you're not much for coffee but are you sure you don't want a cup?"

"No I'm good with just OJ," he replied. "But thanks for asking."

"No problem," he smiled.

For a moment their eyes met and Cody found he couldn't tare his gaze away. His cheeks turned warm and he prayed that he wasn't blushing, but somehow he knew he was when Peter gingerly smiled. That smile which was so addicting made its way onto Cody's face and he knew he had to turn his gaze away before he completely melted in its hold.

After they had finished breakfast he slowly got up from his chair. He could feel Peter's eyes on him and his heart beat rose a bit. Placing his dishes into the sink he prepared to rinse them off before inserting them into the dish washer when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. His nearness was practically his undoing. He could feel his warmth, smell his scent, and when his hands brushed his own, he ached to hold them.

The guy had to know what he was doing, that he was driving him crazy. When he felt a husky whisper next to his ear, he almost sighed. "Are you ready?" Cody knew if he didn't get away he would lose it. He was already physically reacting to such intimate closeness. "Cody?"

"Huh?" he managed to say.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Um…yeah," he stammered then instantly turned around. Big mistake, they were now just inches apart and he found his eyes lingering on two full lips. "I'm ready…" Cody added closing his eyes.

Cody could feel Peter's lips slowly caress his cheek and jaw line and he sighed into the tender touch. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, but he always forced himself to push the thought aside. Now he was ready to find out. But to his surprise, after a few feather light caresses Pete placed a tender kiss on his forehead and stepped away.

To say that Cody was disappointed was an understatement. But still he had to admit that was the most sensuous experience he'd ever felt in his seventeen years on this earth. The guy made his blood boil without even touching him. He must have been a magician in another life because that's quite a trick. As he finished picking up the last remaining dishes and Pete grabbed the two coolers and walked out the back door he thought about what just occurred.

He'd never experienced anything like it. Hell being in the same room was difficult when he knew Peter was there. His thoughts began to turn carnal and he forced himself to calm down. Though he and Jake had fooled around a bit, his body never reacted the way it did just now. Truthfully, he never much cared for his kisses or his touch.

The first time Jake kissed him he felt as if he were being mauled; his kisses were so rough and so urgent. He never seemed to want to take his time and enjoy the kiss. Then Cody thought about his touch. Foreplay wasn't exactly in Jake's vocabulary. He wasn't rough per say just fast. Not that he had ever gone all the way with him. Deep down he'd never felt comfortable doing that. Whether it was the timing or just him, it never felt right. In fact he just never wanted too.

But with Peter something else happened, he found himself thinking more and more about the possibility. He knew it was crazy, he'd only known him a few weeks. But he felt something stronger with Pete, not just physically but emotionally he felt more at ease, more, willing.

"Cody everything is packed up, coming?" he smiled peeking his head into the doorway.

"You bet," Cody grinned without thinking. "I'm up for anything."

When it finally dawned on him what he'd just said, there was no doubt in his mind he was definitely blushing. Pete's grin told him as much as it grew wider. He'd really have to try and to calm down around him.

"I mean let's go," he stated brushing past him.

* * *

The marina was quiet for such an early hour. The only sound was that of the boats gliding against the water's surface. The two men walked over to the boat with all their gear in hand. The day was promising to be a beautiful one and Peter couldn't wait to get started.

Peter watched as Cody organized all the things they would need. The last few weeks had been amazing. He had many relationships in the past but he'd never felt the way he did when Cody was so close to him. Even now thinking about it his heart skipped a beat, confirming once again that he indeed had fallen in love with the blond man.

The whole situation was so complicated. He knew that Cody's state of mind was vulnerable after the breakup, but he also knew that he couldn't hold himself back much longer. From the moment he'd picked him up at the airport he couldn't get him out of his mind. As desperately as he tried to keep his feelings for him platonic, he knew that there would be no use.

But he wasn't only in love with his body, although if he didn't stop himself he thought he might drool at the sheer beauty. His mind intrigued him. He'd never been with someone who was so easy to talk too and so filled with information. They spent hours in comfortable conversation and each new topic was as fascinating as the last. Then there was his sense of humor, which he had to admit boarded on sarcasm at times. But if he were being honest, he'd say the same about himself.

Cody turned toward him and noticed him watching him. Instantly his eyes went back to his lips. Why hadn't he just kissed him? It wasn't a secret that he wanted to so badly, but he knew that Cody's heart still belonged to Jake and for that reason alone he wasn't going to push the matter.

He knew Cody wanted him too he could see it in his eyes. But he was going to wait until he was the one who instigated it. He wasn't sure how much experience Cody had in the matters of physical intimacy, but he was willing to bet it wasn't much. And if he was right, he knew he would be more than happy to be his instructor.

"Peter what are you thinking about?"

What he wanted to say was _I was thinking about you_ but what he ended up saying was quite different. "We better get going before the fish get wise to us." He smiled brushing past him only to feel warm fingers slowly linger on his hand.

"I think your right."

"Are we still talking about the fish," he asked hoping he'd say no.

He began to caress his hand and Pete's breathe hitched. "It's a small boat out in a vast expanse of ocean, anything can happen." And in that moment his entire plan of waiting crumbled.

Peter wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and pulled the young man toward him before he knew what he was doing, he had him pressed up tightly against him. As their lips met there was an urgency, yet a softness they had never experienced. The kiss although passionate became lingering and he took his time to savor every inch. Suckling his bottom lip he decided he couldn't wait any longer and gently placed a hand under Cody's chin, effectively opening his mouth to him.

He knew he was a drowning man as he tasted every crevice. Cody couldn't have been more receptive and willing as he dug his fingers into Peter's hair and moaned. Making Peter groan with a need he desperately wanted to quench. But he knew this was not the time or place.

He was about to separate himself from the younger man when he felt a hand tug at his shirt. He turned just in time to see a fist headed toward his face.

* * *

AN: I know it's not hard to guess who this is. :)

Things are about to get interesting so stay tuned….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Blind Sided!

* * *

Zack and London arrived at the beach house just after ten. The older twin had a bad feeling in his stomach since they first realized that Jake had gotten off the ship. He hoped he was wrong but somehow he doubted that the guy had gone anywhere else. He charged up the steps two at a time with London lagging behind a bit. When he began rapping on the door with no answer he's worry grew.

"Zack!" London cried trying to get his attention before he knocked the wooden object off its hinges. "Zack!"

"Not now," he shouted.

"But Zack…"

"What," he growled as he turned to face her.

"Would you like to try the key?"

Zack's face fell and he turned red in embarrassment. "Um…thanks," he replied taking the key she offered and sticking it into the lock.

"You're welcome."

"Cody, you in here bro?"

"There's no one here," London told him as they walked around. "I hope everything is okay. Has he answered his phone?"

"Let me try again," he replied then was disappointed when they heard a familiar ringtone. "Shit, he left his phone behind."

"Let me try Pete one more time."

When she shook her head, he was beside himself. It was a frickin island, where the hell was his brother.

"Wait, before you call the national guard, let me try Eric."

"Who's Eric?"

"Pete's dad," she explained. "He and Pete are pretty close so he might know where they are."

"Yeah, call him. If we're in luck they went to see a movie."

When London dialed the number they were both relieved to hear an answer. "Hello?"

"Mr. Jeffers?" she stated. "This is London Tipton."

"Oh hi," he smiled. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to surprise Cody and are here on the island," she said trying to sound casual as too not worry the poor man. "We're at the beach house now, but no one is home. You wouldn't by any chance know where Peter is, would you?"

"Sure, he and Cody took the boat out this morning," he replied. "They decided to go fishing for the day. Why is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. Cody's brother is here too and he was anxious to see him."

"Well I can understand that," he replied. "After all he has been here a couple of months now."

"Yes, do me a favor."

"Sure, sweetheart."

"If you hear from them let them know we're waiting."

"Alright, will do."

"Thanks Mr. Jeffers."

"What have I told you about that?"

"Sorry, Eric."

"That's better," he stated. "I'll keep you posted, as for now I'm off to brunch with a very pretty lady."

"Sounds nice," she replied. "Have fun."

"Oh, I plan too," she heard him say before ending the call.

"What do we do now?" she asked Zack after closing her phone.

"We wait."

"You're really worried aren't you?"

Zack didn't answer simply picked up a pan and placed it on the stove," I'm no Cody, but I think I can manage to fry us some eggs."

"Then get to it. I'm starving," she stated with a smile.

* * *

It took Peter a minute to clear his head and figure out what had just happened. When he was finally able too he heard Cody's words and knew who his assailant was. Jumping to his feet he was ready to extract the bastard off his boat when Cody stepped in between them.

"Jake stop, don't do this."

"Cody get out of my way," he growled returning a glare from the other man.

"Not until you calm down," Cody demanded. "Why are you even here?"

"Why does this guy have his hands all over you?"

"That's none of your business anymore," Cody shouted. "Answer me."

Jake turned his back on the two men and looked out into the water for a minute when an idea hit him and he recalled what he'd overheard London and Zack talking about. He smiled to himself and prepared to play the hero. Turning he addressed his boyfriend.

"I was here to help you."

"Help him, how?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Jake warned.

"Well I'm talking to you."

"Pete, please," Cody pleaded placing a hand on Peter's chest, an act that didn't get past Jake. "Can I have a minute to talk to Jake alone?"

Peter looked to Jake as if contemplating whether or not to say yes when Cody took a hold of his arm. "It will only take a second." He said through pleading eyes.

The older man nodded but sent Jake a silent warning in the process. "I have to head back to the truck and get the last of the supplies anyway. You need me…" he whispered.

"I know," Cody sighed and blushed a bit when Peter left a soft kiss on his cheek then left the boat.

"So is that what you left me for?" Jake growled. "Some…"

"Shut up, I will not let you say anything bad about Peter," Cody shouted in no uncertain terms causing Jake to take a step back. "He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I will not let you ruin it."

Suddenly Jake began to laugh causing Cody to raise an eyebrow. "Wow he's really got you fooled."

"What?"

"You don't know do you?" Jake said in mock sympathy.

"Know what?"

"Cody you're not stupid."

It was the first compliment, or as close to a compliment Cody had heard from Jake since they began dating. "Jake stop talking in riddles."

"Fine," he stepped up to Cody and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was the first time Cody felt the urge to slap his hand away as if it were some vile insect. Instead, he stayed still and waited for whatever lies Jake was about to throw at him. "Your little boyfriend over there is only here for one reason."

"He's not like that."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Jake stated. "Although I wouldn't put it past him, seeing how easily you threw yourself at him, after all, the guys only human."

"Jake get to the point or get off this boat."

"It's been awhile since you looked at me that way, but then come to think of it, you never did quite look at me like that. Why was that Cody?"

"It's over," Cody stated. "Please just go."

"How much money do you think your worth?"

"What?" Cody looked shocked and unsure of the question.

"How much money do you think London pays him?"

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked a bit taken back. "He works for her family to keep the beach house running. I don't know how much she pays him."

"Are you sure that's all his being paid to do?"

"I don't like what your insinuating."

"Ask him?" he smiled. "Or better yet give London a call and see if she denies it."

"I don't have to ask either of them anything," Cody told him. "You see they aren't like you. They care about me and they would never treat me like that."

"Are you sure?" Jake smiled. "Your bottom lip is quivering. A tell tale sign that your questioning what I'm saying," he smiled knowingly as he gazed at that lip. "You know baby, no matter what you were forced to think, I'm not the bad guy." He lifted his fingers to slowly brush them over that soft piece of flesh only to be stunned when Cody slapped his hand away.

"Get off this boat!"

"First make the call," he quietly demanded pulling out his cell phone and holding it out to him. "If I'm wrong then I'll leave willingly. But if I'm right…well what I do will be up to you."

Cody looked over to where Peter stood by his truck, arms folded and intently watching. True to his word he gave them the time they needed. Still, he could tell he wasn't happy about it. Gazing down at the cell phone in the other boy's hands he signed knowing this was the only way to get rid of him. Brushing his hand aside Cody went to pull out his own cell phone, only to realize that he didn't have it with him. Grabbing a hold of Pete's cell he picked it up and began to dial.

* * *

"Who's the guy and why does your face look like a battering ram?"

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"It's customary to answer the question that has been put forth first," Eric scolded as he examined his son's face.

"Dad stop I'm not a kid anymore," he grinned waving his father's hands away.

"I don't like the kid."

"You don't like anyone I get into brawls with," he chuckled.

"What's your point?"

"Why are you here?"

"Zack and London called. They're on the island and wanted to see Cody."

"Is everything ok?"

"She said it was, but I've known that little girl all her life. I know when something 's off."

"Do you think it has something to do with him?"

"I'm guessing that's Jake."

"You guess right."

"I'd like to meet this boy," Eric stated preparing to head over toward the boat before Peter took a hold of his father's arm.

"Dad I promised them some time to talk."

"I didn't."

"Dad," Pete said again stopping him from walking over.

"Alright, but I'll say it again I don't like this boy."

Peter chuckled and returned his attention to the two figures standing on the deck of his boat. He wanted so badly to take his father's advice and march over there. But, he would wait for a signal from Cody before he made his move. In his line of vision he could see Cody pick up his cell phone and call someone.

* * *

London picked up her phone at the beach house on the first ring. "Pete where are you?" she asked and then added. "Zack and I are on the island and wanted to see you and Cody."

"London this is Cody."

"Codes," Zack suddenly shouted into the phone surprising him. "Where the hell are you buddy, we need to talk."

"I'm at the marina on Peter's boat. Zack I need to talk to London can you pass her the phone?"

"I'm here too Cody. What's wrong?"

There was silence on the line as Cody hesitated a moment before asking the question he dreaded. "Jake is here and he's under the impression that you paid Peter to…befriend me. Is that true?" There was another long pause before London gave him an answer.

"Cody, it's not what you think…"

"You did pay him."

"Yes and no," she replied. "Please let me explain."

"Codes, come on you know we were only trying to help."

"You were in on this?" Cody suddenly became angry. "Zack what the hell, how could you."

"Buddy you're getting this all wrong," he stated urgency in his voice.

"Your right I'm getting all of this all wrong. Jake is right…"

"Where is Jake?" London asked.

"Cody is he there with you," Zack harshly asked.

"He's standing right here."

"Don't listen to anything that bastard has to say."

"He didn't lie to me Zack!"

"Codes…" the younger twin hung up before he could hear another word.

* * *

"I hate to say I told you so…but," Jake grinned knowing he had won. "I just wish you had listened. I'm the only one who really loves you and really cares about you. Why do you think they are all so jealous of us?"

"That's bullshit," Peter stated from behind them. "Cody, it's time to hear my side," he took a deep breath and began. "She paid me, yes," he stated truthfully. "But she didn't pay me for the reason you think."

"Cody don't believe him, he's lying."

"I want the truth," Cody demanded ignoring Jake.

"Give me a chance to explain," Peter pleaded trying to keep calm. "I do care, I care a lot."

"What were you supposed to do to get paid?" Cody turned back to Peter with sad eyes.

"What?"

"What was the plan?" Cody asked hurt and angry. "Were you supposed to wine and dine me, show me the sights, fuck me, what?"

"Cody you're taking this all wrong."

"I thought we had something special," the young man said. "I thought I was, never mind…I'm so stupid."

"Cody, we do have something special, something very special. So, you have to trust me when I say this money wasn't for you specifically."

"So then I was just a side job?" he asked. "Is that right, I'm a side note."

"You're not going to give me a chance to explain are you?" He said. "You have your mind made up."

"How much?"

"Call London back and ask her."

"I'm asking you."

"The money doesn't matter, because it wasn't intended for me to get close to you. She paid me for keeping an eye on the house throughout the season. As a favor she asked me to look out for you and show you around. She knew you were going through some hard times because of your break up, and she wanted you to have some fun in your life. So she gave me some cash to help make that happen. I agreed, but I never dreamed that I would grow to love you."

"You fell in love with me?"

"Yes," he replied wiping a tear from Cody's eyes before gently kissing him.

"I'm not sure if…"

"It's alright, I'll wait until you are," Pete whispered giving the younger man another kiss. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

While the two were having their little moment Jake took the advantage and pushed the boat away from the dock. When he was out of the slit he turned on the motor. Pete and Cody finally turned toward him in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a little ride," he smiled.

"I want you to turn the boat around," Cody demanded. "Now!"

"For all your brains Cody you're not very smart. You've always been so naïve so impressionable," Jake smiled. "Those two things are part of the reason I love you so much," he added as he pulled out a small revolver from his jacket pocket.

"Jake you're scaring me. Why don't you just turn the boat around and we can talk about this."

"I don't think that's going to work for me."

Peter was trying to come up with a solution. He knew he couldn't let Jake take the boat, but he also knew that Cody was more important. They were only a mile and half from shore if they were to make a swim for it, would Jake come after them?

"Whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Look, this is ridicules," Cody stated. "You don't have to hold us hostage in order to talk to me."

"This has nothing to do with talking to you," Peter told him. "Don't you see, if he can't have you, he loses, and Jake here, hates to lose."

"You're very perceptive."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Anchors Away!

* * *

Eric stood on the dock with a pair of binoculars. He thought he saw a flash of light when the kid pulled something out of his pocket and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. His fears were confirmed when he spotted the small piece of metal.

Damn it why had he listened to his son and waited up here. He should have been on that boat. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed his old friend who worked with the coast guard. But, before he could finish inputting the corresponding numbers, two individuals ran up to him.

"Mr. Jeffers?" London exclaimed as she and Zack came to a stop beside him. "Is Peter around?"

"He's on that boat with Cody and that Jake kid."

"Why are they headed out to sea?" Zack asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry this is Zack, Cody's brother," London introduced him as if it wasn't obvious while the two men shook hands.

"London do you still own that speed boat?"

"The one docked on the other side of the marina?"

"Yes," he said.

"Yeah, Pete's been fixing it up for me," she stated. "Knowing him and his love of boats, there's no doubt in my mind that it's in great condition."

"Okay what are we missing," Zack asked.

"We need to get to that speed boat and quick. Hop in I'll fill you in on the way," he shouted as he, London and Zack all jumped into his truck and raced for the other end of the harbor.

* * *

"Jake this is crazy?" Cody shouted as the other boy steered the boat. "What do you want?"

"He wants you," Peter interjected.

"And this is what, your way of winning me back?"

"He doesn't have to win what he believes he already owns," Cody turned to Peter unable to comprehend what he was saying. "You're his property."

"I'm his what?"

"His property," Peter replied. "You belong to him, like a toy, he wants to keep you on a shelf for his own amusement."

"That's ridicules."

"No that's fact," Peter quietly stated.

Cody thought back to his relationship with Jake over the past couple of years and realized that what Pete was saying was right. It made sense. Jake did treat him like a possession and deep down he always knew it but was too afraid to admit it to himself.

As he continued reliving each moment of the relationship he had with Jake, he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulder and a pair of concerned eyes gazing into his. He slightly smiled letting Peter know that he was okay.

"Well isn't this touching," Jake snarled yanking Cody up by his arm. "If I didn't know any better I would think that this guy had fucked you. But, then I do know better, don't I Codes?"

"Don't touch me."

"Now that sounds familiar," Jake laughed as he wrapped a rope around his wrists. "Found this in the tool box and thought it might come in handy."

"How nice for you," Cody sneered.

"Sit down!" he stated roughly pushing Cody onto one of the seats and then turning toward Pete as he was about to get up. "Nope, where do you think you're going, sit your ass back down, I have plans for you."

"Jake let us go," Cody pleaded.

"I plan too," Jake laughed.

"You do?"

"Yup, starting with him."

Jake smiled as he aimed his gun over toward Peter who was glaring daggers at him. Cody sensing what he was about to do rammed into him only to see Jake recover a minute later and come toward him. He slammed the butt of his gun into the back of his head. The next thing Cody felt was being thrown into the water and everything going dark. Peter jumped into the water after Cody just as Jake starting shooting in their direction. He only stopped when he could no longer see them.

Panicking he put the safety on and returned his gun to his belt buckle. Then he ran for the engine and turned on the boat but before it roared to life he saw another boat coming at him at full speed. _Had they seen what he'd done_, he thought, he couldn't take the chance so he ran from the scene, looking back only long enough to see the speed boat stall to a stop and two people being helped into it.

* * *

Peter couldn't believe their luck when he saw London's speedboat racing toward them. The moment Cody was thrown overboard everything else ceased and he became his only thought. Thankfully he was able to get to him before he'd drifted too far under. As they broke the surface he could hear the shots ringing out around them. Taking Cody he pulled him back under the boat and they resurfaced on the other side while Jake continued shooting at empty water. He then relaxed his grip on him as he towed him across the surface and he swam them toward the boat which had stopped to pick them up.

"Pete, are you alright?" Eric cried.

"Pull him in," Pete called. "Then we'll talk."

"Cody?" Zack shouted. "Is he okay?"

"We saw him go into the water but we'd assumed he jumped," London remarked sitting down beside her fallen friend.

Peter didn't say much, after checking on Cody he simply walked over and pushed the lever to full throttle. Angry was an understatement, his blood was boiling.

"Peter you can't go after him like this," Eric told him. "I called Ed he and the boys will catch him," Still Pete said nothing.

"I'm with him," London exclaimed. "I think you should try to calm down."

"I don't," Zack stated walking over and standing beside Peter. "I'm with you." Pete simply nodded and the two men continued on not saying a word.

London was questioning their mentality when Eric called her over to help him with Cody. He was still unconscious so Eric picked him up and laid him down onto one of the cushioned seats where he could be more comfortable. The bump on the back of his head looked pretty bad and they were worried. But, at the moment they couldn't do anything but sit with him and make sure he didn't make too much movement, as possible as that might be on a speeding boat.

In the distance just above the horizon they could see Jake trying his best to stay ahead of them. London and Eric exchanged a look. It was apparent Zack and Peter were determined to catch him but they wondered at what cost.

"Guys think about this a minute," Eric tried again. "What are you planning on doing with him once you catch him?"

"Hopefully if they're smart, they will turn him over to the authorities," London answered his question for them.

Still no answer, "Come on be realistic Jake is carrying a gun. Meaning he could do some serious damage if we try and stop him before the coast guard gets here." Eric advised.

"Damn it why won't you listen to us?" London shouted.

"We'll stay a safe distance away," Peter finally spoke up. "But, I won't let the bastard escape."

"He won't, the cavalry is coming."

They all turned around to see another speed boat bouncing across the water. This one with the coast guard insignia stamped on the side. Ed was notorious for catching his bad guys. He didn't put up with any nonsense, as he called it, on his waters. A big burly man he stood a few inches taller than most of the men he met. So not many made the mistake of locking horns with him and if they did they soon regretted it.

In mere minutes Jake was surrounded and he had no choice but to turn off his engine and surrender. Everyone smiled as they watched him being pulled onto the other boat in handcuffs. He in turn simply glared at them.

"Not so tough without that gun in your hands, are you?" Zack sneered.

Jake made a lunge for him but didn't get very far with two men holding him back. Zack was about to do the same when he felt himself being stopped as well. "Come on son this isn't the time. Your brother needs you." Eric told him.

Zack's thoughts instantly returned to his brother. He watched as the emergency personal looked him over. A few minutes later it was recommended that Cody be seen by a doctor as soon as possible. He wasn't in great danger but he wasn't waking up and they weren't taking any chances.

Peter and Zack never left his side as they made their way back to land. An ambulance was waiting there for them as well as a couple uniformed officers. It was no secret why the two police officers were there. The ambulance personal got a hold of Cody and immediately and placed him on the stretcher.

* * *

Peter was devastated when he learned he was not allowed to ride to the hospital with them. But, at least Zack was there, which gave him some comfort. Everyone made it to the small hospital in record time and an hour or so later sat in the waiting room when the doctor walked out to give them the news. Cody would be alright. There was no permanent damage done. There were no signs of a concussion.

"Then I don't understand, why is he still unconscious?" London asked.

"It's common for this to occur in most cases. Sometimes when there's been trauma done to the body, its first response is to heal. In order to make that happen the brain shuts down a bit and the result is sleep. Don't worry he should be up and back to normal soon. In the meantime we'll monitor his vital signs and keep him comfortable."

"Can we see him?"

"Just a couple at a time."

"Will he be able to hear us?" London asked.

"I don't see why not," the doctor winked and London found herself blushing. An act that thoroughly irritated Zack. "I better make my rounds."

"Thanks David," Peter said to which the doctor nodded.

"You know him?" London curiously asked.

"It's an island," he replied. She raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "We grew up together."

"Hmmm…"

"Don't you think we should be concentrating on Cody right now," Zack told her a bit too sharply, causing everyone to turn toward him. "I mean he is the one lying on a hospital bed," he half growled as he made his way past her and headed in the direction of Cody's room.

Eric made his way over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I think he likes you," he grinned.

"I know," she replied grinning like a chestier cat. "I like him too."

"Then why the questions about David?" Pete asked.

"I wanted to have a little bit of fun."

"Fun?" both men exchanged a confused look.

"Plus I wanted to make sure."

"Come again?" Eric asked.

London sighed and rolled her eyes. Men, you always had to spell things out for them. "If Zack didn't get mad then I would know he see's our relationship as simply platonic. But since he was angry, I know for sure that he does have deeper feelings for me. Therefore if I tell him I feel the same way I won't feel like such an idiot, in case he rejects me, which he won't. A fact that I now know because of that little experiment."

"Huh…yeah," was all Eric said before the three sat down and waited for Zack to return.

* * *

AN: One more chapter. ;)

I know these chapters have been late in coming but I hope the ending will be well worth the wait. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – It All Comes Together

* * *

Ten minutes later Peter was getting anxious and pacing uncontrollably. He wanted no correction he needed to be in that room. He had to make sure Cody was okay. When Jake knocked him out and pushed him overboard he felt the weight of his desperation press against his chest and for a time he seemed to stop breathing. A paralyzing fear gripped his heart and he knew in that moment that he couldn't live without him. He never thought twice as he leaped into the water in a ditch effort to save him. Thankfully fate was in his favor and help was on the way. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if they remained in the water indefinitely.

When Zack returned the small group bombarded him with questions. But Peter had a one track mind and easily brushed past him and headed directly in the direction of Cody's room. Opening the door he found Cody sitting up in bed smiling. A curious look on his face and a bandage around his head, he never looked better. Peter walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Terrible," Cody groaned. "I feel like I've just been hit with a jack hammer."

"Not quite, but close."

"I can't believe what an idiot I've been."

"Cody you're not an idiot," Peter smiled taking the boys hand in his. "You have a big heart and you just happened to put your faith in the wrong person."

"You know I always told myself it was me. Whenever something bad happened with Jake, whether it be his temper or his infidelity I managed to turn it around and blame myself. I was the one that had done something wrong. Now I realize it was all him. I feel like I've been stuck in a daydream and I've just woken up," Cody sighed as Pete slipped in bed beside him. "Does that sound strange?"

"No, not at all," the older man smiled understandingly. "It may be an old cliché but the saying is true. Love is blind."

"I still can't help feeling that if I'd listened to Zack, to everyone, I wouldn't have put us in that mess on the boat."

"Cody you weren't the one who put us there. That was all Jake."

"I suppose your right."

"I know I'm right," he whispered sliding a few fingers over Cody's cheek.

"Mmm, that feels nice."

Cody leaned into him and rested his head against Pete's shoulder. As not to aggravate the injury further they slowly laid back against the pillows before making themselves comfortable. Pete was thinking about how awful it must have been for him to be shackled to Jake. There was an unspoken question in his mind when Cody mentioned Jakes temper but he thought it would be best not to ask.

"Peter, what happens now?"

Peter misunderstanding the question thought he was still talking about Jake. "We press charges. I'm sure there will be a trial…"

"No I mean us. What happens now between us?"

"What do you want to see happen?" he whispered. "You know how I feel about you. The question is do you feel the same?"

"You know I do," Cody leaned in and gently brushed their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Then I want to stay here with you."

"But your education?"

"That's the beauty of the internet," Cody smiled. "You can do all sorts of things, including finishing school."

"You'll miss out on a few adventures, maybe some exotic destinations."

"What could be more exotic or more adventurous then living on an island?"

"True," Peter told him. "But, you need to make sure you think this through. Islands are beautiful but they can make you feel very isolated. I don't want you to come to regret your decision to stay. Also you have to take into account that I'm gone about five months out of the year."

"Do you not want me to stay?" Cody fearfully asked.

Peter smiled and snuggled more deeply against him before answering. "I want you to stay more than anything in the world." Cody smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "But, I want to make sure you know what you're getting into. Living out here can be hard and I don't want you to wake up one day and feel blindsided because you didn't weigh all the pros and cons."

"I understand," he whispered. "But, I've made my mind up and I'm staying right here next to you."

"The hell you are," came a voice from the doorway and Cody smiled as his parents walked in. "You are not missing out on finishing high school. And what about College?" his mother asked.

"Mom, Dad this is Pete," Cody smiled as they each took a turn in shaking his hand.

"Peter Jeffers, it's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too," Kurt replied and Carey nodded still a bit unsure of her son's decision considering what happened with Jake.

"Mom I'm not giving up on school," he told her. "I am still going to attend, I just won't physically be on campus. I know that sounds odd but I know I can make it work. You just have to trust me."

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin, please be assured that I won't let Cody give up on his education."

"May we have a minute alone with him please?" Carey politely asked.

"Of course," Peter softly kissed Cody's cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Boy I'd love to be a fly on that wall," London stated making Zack chuckle.

"I'm sure there's not much to see. Mom and Dad love Cody and they'll be fair."

Just then Pete walked up announcing that he was starving. "I'm heading over to the small café around the corner. Would any of you care to join me?"

"I'll go with you," Eric smiled standing up. "I've been sitting in that chair long enough. I could stand to stretch my legs a bit."

"Great," Pete replied then turned his attention to Zack and London. "Would you like us to bring anything back?"

"No I'm good, thanks," London smiled.

"Same here."

"Alright then we'll be back in a few minutes," Eric told them and with that said both he and his father walked out the two double doors leaving them alone in the deserted waiting room. London thinking this might be a good time to clear the air turned toward Zack who was sitting beside her.

"Zack," London began but suddenly feeling very nervous stopped.

"What's up?"

"I…it's…um…" suddenly she found that she couldn't put two words together let alone form a complete sentence.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked a bit concerned.

_Get a grip_, she thought to herself. But as she gazed into his eyes she knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Should I call someone?" he asked worry now shown across his face. "Maybe a nurse."

This was crazy, it shouldn't be so hard to tell someone how you feel. Still the heiress suddenly felt nauseous and unsure. Mustering some courage, London took a deep breath, closed her eyes as tight as she could, and blurted out what she wanted to say. "Zack, I need to go to the bathroom," and with that she stood up and raced into the ladies room across from the sitting area.

"What was that about?" Carey asked her first born son.

"I can honestly say. I have no idea."

Carey noticed the look on his face which boarded on confusion and worry. "I'm sure everything is fine, but if she's not out in a few minutes I'll go in and check on her."

"Thanks mom," Zack smiled. "So what's going on with Codes?"

"The doctor has given him a clean bill of health. But to be on the safe side and since the bruise is pretty bad, he wants him to stay overnight for observation. If all goes well he can come home early tomorrow morning."

A quick flash of anger crossed his eyes and Carey knew exactly what he was thinking. "I wish I had gotten there a few minutes sooner. When I saw Cody go over I wanted to tear that guy apart with my bare hands. I'd never felt rage like that before and it terrified me. But, it also made me realize how much Cody really means to me. If I had lost him, if he had been killed I…" Carey put a comforting arm around his shoulder and he leaned into it.

"I know sweetie, I know."

Kurt walked into the room and quietly sat next to Zack on his other side. Not saying a word he discarded the clipboard with the paperwork he needed to fill out and calmly placed a hand on Zack's other shoulder, letting him know that he knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

"So?"

"So?"

"So it's a for sure thing?"

"Yes Cody and I are together," Peter told his father smiling.

"Really I couldn't tell by that grin plastered across your face."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I love him Dad."

"I know you do…"

"But?" Pete waited for him to continue.

"If I may make a suggestion," he stated.

"Suggest away."

"Take this relationship slowly," Eric advised. "He's getting out of a pretty bad relationship from what London tells me. From what I've seen he could use some time to reflect."

"I know."

"This isn't just for him you know. You're my son and I don't want to see you hurt if this thing with him goes south."

"I'll be careful," he replied. "I promise."

"You better."

"Thanks Dad," Pete smiled.

"For what?" the older man asked.

"For caring."

"Anytime son, anytime."

* * *

"London, are you alright?" Carey asked walking into the ladies room. "You rushed in here pretty quickly I thought maybe something was wrong."

"Something is wrong," London sighed.

"Okay, care to share?"

"I'm in love with Zack," she blurted out to which Carey just grinned. "You don't seem surprised."

"London anyone whose seen the two of you together over the past couple of years would know that you're crazy about each other."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, I would say so," she said walking over to her. "So why are you afraid to express your feelings?"

"I am not afraid, well not really…okay maybe just a little."

"He loves you and deep down you know that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"By the way he reacted when you came in here. His expression said it all."

"It did?" London said hopeful that she wasn't mistaken.

"You need to tell him how you feel."

"You know what," she said trying to sound confident. "You are absolutely right. It's time Zack and I had a little chat." With that she stormed out of the bathroom with Carey behind her.

* * *

Kurt, Zack and Eric were lounging around Cody's room talking when Pete walked in. His grin if it was possible had gotten bigger. Taking a seat next to Cody on the bed he decided to share the good news.

"Guess who I just talked to?"

"The Easter Bunny?" Eric smiled.

Peter ignored him and turned his attention to his new boyfriend. "I just got a call from Ed," he informed the small group. "It looks like Jake is cooperating and willing to sign a confession. So a trial won't be necessary."

Cody was so happy he wrapped his arms around Pete and gave him quite a thorough kiss, filled with both passion and promise. They only decided to separate when they heard the others clear their throats quite loudly. The younger boy blushed and turned his face from their combined grins.

"Zackary Martin!" London practically screeched while she stomped into the room with Carey smiling behind her.

Everyone seemed startled including Zack who almost fell off the chair he had leaned up against the wall.

"You and I have to talk…no you know what, forget that, I'm through with talking. I have been waiting months and months for you to be honest with me about how you feel. And I'm tired. Worn out and frankly pissed off…"

"I can see that."

"Don't interrupt me," London shouted making Zack put up his hands in surrender.

"Miss you need to lower your voice…." a nurse said walking into the room. London whirled around on her and with one look the poor woman made a beeline for the door. "Now, I believe I've been patient and understanding. Seriously how many girls can a guy date?" she asked no one in particular. "My point is, I love you and I know you love me too," she stated as a matter of fact crossing her arms over her chest. "So instead of running around in circles you need to man up and show me how you feel." She stood there with her breath hitched. "I'm waiting."

Zack's smile slowly disappeared as he lingered above her. It was replaced by a warm tender expression. Before London knew what he was going to do he had her in his arms. She melted at the touch and her eyes closed involuntarily as she wrapped her arms around him and let him kiss her. The kiss was passionate yet undemanding and she let out a soft moan. An indication, that it was time for him to let her go. Knowing full well his parents as well as others were in the room watching them.

"I love you too London," he smiled kissing her forehead before picking her up off the floor and pulling her close.

The others laughed and cheered until they found a very angry looking security guard in the doorway. After a promise to quiet down, and to make the visit short, the man left them alone.

"It's about time," Cody laughed adjusting the camera on his phone. "Zack would never have said anything if you hadn't said something first. He's quite a wimp in that respect."

Zack glared over at his little brother who smiled back at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Zack asked.

"Recording," was Cody's answer. "Smile for the camera."

"You do realize I'll kill you if you show that to anyone."

"Whatever you say Zack, by the way could you turn to the right a bit, the light's not hitting you quite right."

Zack made a beeline for the bed and looked like he was about to pounce. "No, no, no. No horseplay in here. We'll never be allowed back in."

"Thanks dad," Cody gave Zack a mischievous grin.

"Besides you'll have plenty of time to kill him later," Kurt laughed. "And plenty of room, judging from the size of that beach house."

"Thanks dad," Cody repeated sarcastically.

"Anytime."

* * *

That night Cody and Peter were wrapped up in bed together. The blinds were open to the sky beyond and the sunset painted a beautiful picture. And to Cody the world seemed at peace and everything was perfect. He was laying with his back to Peter's front and the man's arms were wrapped around him. A feeling of such contentment filled him that he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

All thoughts of the last twenty four hours were gone and only happiness remained. Something, that seemed like a rare commodity the past few years with Jake. Then a thought hit him and he smiled. Jake was no longer a fixture in his life. He was old news and Cody loved that fact. Never again will he waste time thinking about him. He was a dead end road and nothing felt better than letting go.

"What are you thinking about," Pete asked. "I'm guessing it's something good judging from that smile on your face."

"Just saying goodbye to the past and thinking about our future together. As well as how amazing it feels to be lying here beside you."

"I feel exactly the same way."

"I don't know how you convinced the doctor to okay this, but I'm glad you did."

"David owes me a favor from way back."

"What kind of favor?" Cody asked.

"When we were little he put pincher crabs in his sister's bed and I took the wrap for it."

Cody laughed, "I'm going to enjoy hearing all those stories about your childhood exploits."

"And I yours, I know there's a million or so you could share with me."

Cody smiled caressing his lover's cheek, "move in with me."

Peter smiled but hesitated remembering his earlier conversation with his father. "That sounds heavenly. But, let's get you out of here first and then we'll talk."

"Okay, too soon. I get it," he smiled. "I don't know why it is, it's just that everything about us feels so right. I feel like we've known one another forever."

"I know what you mean. I feel exactly the same way."

"I almost wish these next few months will fly by."

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked a bit curiously.

"Because then we'll have the beach house to ourselves."

"Speaking of," he stated. "She signed over the deed today."

"She did?"

"Shocked the hell out of me," he laughed. "But, I was grateful. You know we're blessed to have such great people around us."

"Yes we are, speaking of, it was nice of you to ask everyone to stay for the summer," Cody stated.

Peter smiled. "But going back to privacy, your right, it will be an issue. I guess we'll just have to explore other options."

"Explore other options what do you mean?"

"Have you ever woken up in a hammock near a water fall on a summer morning?"

"I can't say that I have," Cody smiled eyes twinkling.

"Well it just so happens that I built a rather cozy hut overlooking a waterfall on the east side of the island. So it will be very private. Far from the prying eyes of Parrot Island's citizens."

"Is that right?" Cody whispered slightly biting on his lower lip. "I'd love to see it."

"I have a feeling you will," Peter replied as he took Cody's mouth in a deeply sensuous kiss.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not in the last hour," Peter replied brushing his lips against the soft flesh on Cody's neck.

"Peter Jeffers I love you."

"Cody Martin I love you too."

* * *

THE END!

* * *

AN: I enjoyed writing this one. Although it seemed a bit short to me so I may have to remedy that sometime in the future. Anyhoo, please read and review. ;)


End file.
